The present disclosure relates to queries, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for aligning visual content to search term queries.
A web search query is a query that a user enters into a web search engine interface to obtain relevant information. Users may enter search terms to locate relevant content based on tagged text or keywords associated with the content. For instance, if a user is searching for specific video content, the user may enter one or more search terms and a web search engine may identify relevant content based on the search terms. The web search engine may capture key frames from the video stream (e.g., a group of pictures or images from the video stream) and may display the results using the key frames captured from the video.